


This is How  I Show My Love

by SutanSpencer



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, So much smut, blowjob, desperate!dan, im going to hell, see you there, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutanSpencer/pseuds/SutanSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wtf, there is zero plot here… its just sex. so… PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How  I Show My Love

Phils’ eyes were nearly blown black with the amount of lust he held within. Reaching across the short distance between us, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, our chests pressing together.

“You couldn’t wait for me?’ He asked, his voice deeper than normal, causing my hands to shake briefly at the sound. Granted, I knew he would have walked on me if I had started by myself, but after waiting for him for the entire day, I gave into the urges. So when the bedroom door opened, I was caught naked with my hand wrapped around myself. I stood, blushing heavily, yet still impossibly turned on.

Now, I was pressed against the man who controlled my body more than I could ever hope too.

"You knew I was on the way, why didnt you wait?” he questioned again. I felt my lips part as I focused on breathing.

“I couldn’t” I breathed out. It was then I realized that he was stepping backwards, and I was being pressed to the bed, while at the same time, Phil continued to hold me to his chest. He ducked his head, latching onto my lips hungrily; biting at my bottom lip as he pulled away. I looked at him again, breathing heavily already.

“Let my tongue show you just how much I truly crave you” he said, his voice dropping yet again in octave.

“Phil” I whimpered, biting my lip again.

He took that as his cue, pressing his lips to my neck, and letting his tongue lash against the sensitive skin there. I arched into the touch, my breath going ragged. I could feel my chest shake with each breath I took. He moved slowly down to my clavicle, sucking a mark there. I couldn’t take the torment much longer, my hands reached up, tangling my fingers into his ebony hair, tugging as I tried to breathe. He removed my hands, placing them softly on the sheets next to me before he trailed his kisses down the center of my chest, his tongue flicking against the skin there as well. I was losing control. He moved to the right side of my chest, his arm finally slipping out from under me, and ran his mouth over my nipple, repeatedly flicking the muscle in his mouth as I fell apart under the administrations.

“Phil, fuck” I gasped out. He moved to the other side, giving the opposite bead of flesh the same treatment. I was grinding against him, open mouthed, begging for more.

He continued his descent, kissing and licking his way down to my belly button, leaving me a trembling mess in his wake. He glanced at me, before flicking his tongue into the small dip in my stomach. He moved down again, deliberately skipping where I desired him most. He spread my legs, kissing the skin inside each one, before spreading them further. He latched on the skin in the crease between my thigh.

“Phil! Oh my God Phil!” I moaned out, my back arching as he continued his assault on the skin. My hips rocked in time to his tongue as he licked again and again. My hands twisted in the sheets, balling them up between my fingers. He moved, his mouth centering on the flesh between my legs, hanging just below my member. He began his attack there, tonguing the skin,sucking me into his mouth.

“Phil, please” I panted out. He ignored my pleas, and simply moved to the opposite leg, and sucked a mark there, before reaching up into the crease there, and sucking it between his teeth. I could do nothing but breathe as the sensation washed over me. I could feel my legs trembling. He moved again, this time, to my perineum, latching onto the skin there, and with the first flick of his tongue, I lost it.

“Fuck Phil!” I moaned loudly. I reached down, grabbing his hair and pulling, thrusting against his open mouth. A broken moan worked its way up my throat and through my lips, as I thrust erratically against him. He moved again, pulling from my hands, and pushing my legs farther yet again. this time, he sank down to my entrance, his tongue flicking over the skin there. My back arched away from the bed as my hands buried themselves in the sheets again. My head dropped back, jaw slack, I was gonna come from his tongue alone.

“Fuck” I whimpered. When he puckered his lips, he sucked the rim of my entrance, taking away my breath again.

“O.K. F-fuck Phil, I’m so close” I gasped out, my words choked and throaty. He moved his mouth, only to replace it with his finger, pressing against me, before sliding in.

“Fuck” I breathed out again. He raised up, taking my leaking member in his hands, and wrapping his lips tightly around the tip. I moaned again, feeling the finger pumping in and out of me, his mouth working wonders on the swollen head. I looked down at the scene before me, my legs spread wide, thighs showing the deep purple marks from his teasing, to see him. Phil had his lips around me, one had stroking himself, the other going in and out of me, never had I seen such an erotic sight.

He sank lower at the same time as introduced a second finger. my eyes clamped shut, as my entire body clenched, trying to ward off the impending orgasam I could feel boiling deep in my stomach. Almost as if in retaliation, Phil crooked his fingers, tapping directly on my prostate. I saw colours behind my closed eyes, a sharp yelp slipping out of my mouth. He sank down further, letting me feel myself at the back of his throat as he continued to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves. I fucked myself on his fingers, the pleasure overwhelming.

“Phil, Phil, mhm, I’m gonna” I broke off when I felt a third finger enter me, joining the others, massaging my prostate.

“Phil!” I screamed, immediately spilling into his mouth. I rocked into him, and onto him, my body convulsing as he continued his tactic. I was shaking hard, my eyes lolling back, as I overpowered by the pleasure washing over me in thick torrents. Just when I thought he would pull out, he continued his movements, my screams echoing off the wall of the room.

“Phil please!” I begged. He pulled out slowly, letting me readjust, before lifting off my member as well. It wasn’t a second later I felt him reach his own high, his essence splashing hot and thick onto my stomach, before I was pulled into the blackness of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is that ending omfg. i suck bye. this is my first time writing phan smut I’m sorry I’m actually way better than this omfg bye.


End file.
